Digimon: Digital Realm
by Omnidramon
Summary: Five kids are given a duty to save the Digital World... Please Review!!! 12 chapters now posted!
1. Going Online

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Going Online"  
  
Hello, I'm William. I'm a big fan of Digimon. I've got the card game, the video games, and the Digivices. But I never thought that any of it was real. I mean, it's just a story, right? You'll see what I'm saying.  
  
"We've got to hurry?" Hagurumon said as he flew through the Internet, "Piedmon has almost caught us!"  
  
A gear shaped Digimon, a red Agumon, a Gotsumon and an Elecmon flew through a digital tunnel.  
  
"We'll be there after we pass this site!" Elecmon said.  
  
They entered a large room. It was littered with pieces of debris.  
  
"There's an exit!" Gotsumon said.  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
Suddenly in front of them, Piedmon appeared!  
  
"You didn't think you could get away, did you?" Piedmon said, "It's now time for your destruction. Trump-"  
  
"Rose Spear!"  
  
A blast from behind hit Piedmon.  
  
"Arrgh!" Piedmon groaned, "Who dares to attack me?"  
  
"I do," a voice said.  
  
"Rosemon." Piedmon said.  
  
"All of you, go! I'll hold him off!" Rosemon said.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They find the exit, and fly through it.  
  
"There's the portal! Hurry!"  
  
They fly through a shimmering portal and disappear.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey guys. Glad you're here," William said, "I want to show you guys a new computer program."  
  
Two of William's friends, Ben and J.J., had come over to his house.  
  
"Cool. What is it?" Ben asked.  
  
"It's a new video game I got," William said, "Come on!"  
  
He led them to his computer and turned it on.  
  
"What kind of a game is it?" J.J. asked.  
  
It's one of those Mech games," William replied.  
  
"What's wrong with your computer?" Ben asked.  
  
The computer was making all sorts of weird sounds.  
  
"I don't know. I'd better shut it down," William said.  
  
Suddenly a brilliant light filled the room.  
  
"Uhh," William winced, as he shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
Slowly the light faded. And standing in front of them were three Digimon!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Why have these Digimon come to the real world? And who is Rosemon? Find out in "Digimon: Digital Realm"! 


	2. Digital Download

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Digital Download"  
  
"T-t-they're. Digimon!" William stammered.  
  
"You see them too? Then I haven't gone insane!" Ben said.  
  
"Maybe we all have." J.J. said.  
  
"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Hagurumon asked.  
  
"You're Hagurumon! My favorite Digimon!" William exclaimed.  
  
Yeah, I'm Hagurumon," he replied.  
  
"Don't forget about us!" the other two said.  
  
"Elecmon? Coo!" Ben said.  
  
"Who are you?" J.J. asked the red Agumon.  
  
"I'm FlareAgumon," he said.  
  
"FlareAgumon? Sweet," J.J. said.  
  
"Don't forget about your Digivices!" Hagurumon said.  
  
Each of them looked at a small device in their hands.  
  
"Wait! Doesn't that make us.Digidestined?" William asked.  
  
"Yep," Hagurumon said.  
  
"J.J., William! Come look outside!" Ben motioned them towards the window.  
  
What do you-What's that?" William asked.  
  
In the sky, a colorful vortex grew.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
What is this vortex? Find out in "Digimon: Digital Realm"! 


	3. Battle of the Drill

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Battle of the Drill"  
  
"That's a Digital portal!" FlareAgumon exclaimed.  
  
"What's it doing here?" Ben asked.  
  
"Look, something's coming through!" Elecmon informed.  
  
Suddenly, out of the portal, came Drimogemon!  
  
"That's Drimogemon! But what's around his neck?" William said.  
  
A collar with a glowing gem attached to it was around his neck.  
  
"What's he doing?" J.J. wondered.  
  
"Iron Drill Spin!"  
  
He spun his drill, creating a wind vortex. Suddenly, he released the vortex into a shed, destroying part of the roof.  
  
"I'd say 'Destruction' is on the 'to do' list!" William said.  
  
"Let's get him, you guys!" Hagurumon said.  
  
"You sure?" Ben asked.  
  
"Let's go. We gotta stop this guy!" Elecmon said.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" William said.  
  
"There he is! I'm going in!" Hagurumon said, "Grinding Gear!"  
  
"Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon countered, diverting Hagurumon's attack.  
  
"Get him! Pepper Flare!" FlareAgumon growled.  
  
"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon fired an electric blast from his tail feathers.  
  
The two attacks hit Drimogemon, knocking him to the ground. "Grr" He growled, "Iron Drill Spin!"  
  
The vortex hit all three Digimon, weakening them. Drimogemon began moving towards the teens.  
  
"Here he comes!" J.J. said.  
  
"We.have.to stop him," Hagurumon said.  
  
"Let's.go," Elecmon said.  
  
"I'll.get him!" FlareAgumon growled.  
  
"Don't give up!" William said.  
  
"Be careful," Ben warned.  
  
"Get him!" J.J. said.  
  
One by one, their Digivices began to glow.  
  
"Hagurumon Digivolve to.Guardromon!"  
  
"Elecmon Digivolve to.Tyrannomon!"  
  
FlareAgumon Digivolve to.DarkTyrannomon!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Wow, they Digivolved! What's up with this Drimogemon attacking them? Find out in Digimon: Digital Realm!  
  
Note: Feel free to E-mail me about my story. The address is: omnidramon_mega@yahoo.com 


	4. Dark Gem

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Dark Gem"  
  
  
  
        "They Digivolved." Ben said.  
  
        "Let's get him!" Tyrannomon said.  
  
        "Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon roared.  
  
        "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon growled.  
  
        The two blasts pushed Drimogemon backwards. Exhausted, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
        "Guardromon! Destroy that collar!" William said, "I think that's what is causing him to attack us!"  
  
        "GREANADE DESTROYER!"  
  
        The rockets collide with the crystal, shattering it. The collar disintegrates, and Drimogemon slowly rises to his feet.  
  
        "Uhh.Where am I?" he asked.  
  
        The Digimon revert to their rookie forms. Hagurumon moved towards Drimogemon.  
  
"You are in the human world," Hagurumon informed.  
  
        "How did I get here?" he questioned.  
  
        "I believe your collar, which we removed, was controlling you somehow," William said.  
  
        "Collar.now I understand!" Drimogemon said, "The evil master was controlling me!"  
  
        "Evil master?" J.J. inquired, "Who's he?"  
  
        "He is an evil Digimon who is trying to conquer a chain of islands called the Network Archipelago. All but one of the islands is under his control." There was a tone of worry in his voice.  
  
        "Hmm," William said.  
  
        Suddenly, behind them, they felt an eerie wind. They turned around to see the portal pulling leaves and twigs into it.  
  
        "It's gonna eat us!" Hagurumon yelled.  
  
  
  
        To Be Continued.  
  
Big trouble! Who is this Evil Master? Find out in Digimon: Digital Realm! 


	5. Digimon Empress

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Digimon Empress"  
  
Suddenly, a hurricane like wind pushed them towards the portal.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
All of them fell into the portal, and it sealed behind them.  
  
Later.  
  
"Uhh," William said. He slowly rose to his feet. "Where am I? Oh, yeah, the portal," he said.  
  
"You're awake," a voice from behind him said.  
  
A girl, about his age, stood in front of him. Behind her were various Digimon, including Hagurumon.  
  
"Who are you?" William asked.  
  
"I am the Empress of Network Empire," the girl said, "My name is Megan."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Oh my head," J.J. said. He looked around. FlareAgumon was waking up, along with the others.  
  
"Everybody in one piece?" J.J. inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Ben said.  
  
"I am," Elecmon stated.  
  
"I guess," FlareAgumon said.  
  
"Nothing's missing," Drimogemon said sarcastically.  
  
".Where's William and Hagurumon?" J.J. asked.  
  
"I don't see him," Ben said.  
  
"Me neither," Drimogemon said.  
  
"Where is he?" Ben wondered.  
  
" We'd better go look for him," J.J. said, "He could be in trouble."  
  
  
  
Some time later.  
  
Where could he be?" Elecmon asked, "We've looked everywhere."  
  
Suddenly, off in the distance, they heard several large explosions.  
  
"That didn't sound like William," Ben said.  
  
"Probably not, but something made that noise. We'd better see what's going on," J.J. said.  
  
1 To Be Continued.  
  
Who is Megan? Find out in Digimon: Digital Realm! 


	6. When Devidramon Attack

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"When Devidramon Attack"  
  
        "Let's go!" Ben said.  
  
        They approached an Icemon fighting several Devidramon. Nearby, a teen girl was trying to get out of their way.  
  
        "It looks like that Icemon is trying to protect her," Drimogemon said.  
  
        We' d better help," J.J. said, "FlareAgumon?"  
  
        "Ready and waiting," FlareAgumon said. "Flare Agumon Digivolve to.DarkTyrannomon!"  
  
        "Go for it, Elecmon!" Ben said.  
  
        "Elecmon Digivolve to.Tyrannomon!"  
  
        "I'll help too," Drimogemon said.  
  
        "Alright then. Attack!" J.J. said.  
  
        "Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon roared.  
  
        "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon bellowed.  
  
        "Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon announced.  
  
The three attacks hit one of the Devidramon, deleting him instantly.  
  
        Ben and J.J. ran to catch up with their Digimon.  
  
        "Are you alright?" Ben asked the girl.  
  
        "Yes. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
        "My name's J.J., and this is Ben," J.J. informed, "What's going on?"  
  
        "I'm not really sure," the girl said, "My name's Jaime."  
  
        "Nice to meet you," Ben said.  
  
        By this time, the four Digimon had beaten the Devidramon. Icemon ran to Jaime.  
  
        "Are you okay?" Icemon asked.  
  
        "Yes. Thank you Icemon," she responded.  
  
"How'd you meet your Digimon?" Ben asked.  
  
"One minute I was checking my E-mail, then I was here. I met Gotsumon, then those Devidramon? attacked us. He changed to protect me," Jaime said.  
  
        "Guys, don't relax yet. Ten Devidramon, 12 o'clock!" Tyrannomon said.  
  
        "TEN Devidramon?" Ben said, "Great."  
  
        "This won't be an easy battle," Drimogemon said.  
  
        "No, but we can't just give up!" J.J. declared.  
  
        "He's right!" Icemon stated.  
  
        "Alright then, bring on.the Devidramon!" DarkTyrannomon said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where the Devidramon coming from? Find out in Digimon: Digital Realm! 


	7. The Conflict

Digimon: War of the Worlds  
  
"The Conflict""  
  
"Stand your ground!" J.J. said.  
  
Suddenly, a barrage of attacks hit the Devidramon, destroying them.  
  
"What the-" Ben said.  
  
"Hello, Guys!" William said behind him.  
  
They turned around. Standing next to William was Megan, and behind them were about 20 various Digimon.  
  
"William, what's going on?" Jaime asked.  
  
"You know William?" J.J. inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin!" she replied.  
  
"The plot thickens.like pudding," Ben uttered.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Megan said, "I am a Digimon Empress. I once ruled over the entire Network Archipelago. Several months ago, evil Digimon began attacking the islands. The Digimon fought back, but one by one, the islands fell. Now this is the only island left, and they have already taken over half of it."  
  
"Wow. So where do we fit in?" J.J. asked.  
  
"Megan has told me that we were brought here to stop these evil Digimon, and return the islands to peace," William said.  
  
"Why are these islands so important?" Ben questioned, "I mean, no offense, but it's just one archipelago."  
  
"You don't understand," Megan insisted, "If these evil Digimon are allowed to have a foothold on the Digi-World, they would use these islands to take over all the world."  
  
"I see," Jaime said, "Then I guess we should try to do what we were brought to do."  
  
"Maybe we can get back home then," William said.  
  
"Then I suggest you come with me to our camp," Megan stated.  
  
"Your camp?" J.J. asked, "What's there?"  
  
"That is where we coordinate all actions we take against the evil master," Megan explained, "It is our control center."  
  
"Then I guess that's where we go then," William said.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Camp Digi

Digimon: War of the Worlds  
  
"Camp Digi"  
  
        "We've arrived," Megan announced.  
  
        "Good. My legs fell like twigs." Ben said.  
  
        "Mistress!" a Floramon greeted.  
  
        "Floramon! I need you to call the Digimon together for a meeting immediately!" Megan said.  
  
        "Understood!" Floramon stated.  
  
        Several minutes later...  
  
        "I have called this meeting because I believe the time has come to retake Pixel Castle," Megan announced.  
  
        "You're kidding! There's no way we can get past the guards!" an Airdramon argued.  
  
        "There is a way. There is a secret passage that leads into the castle," Megan said.  
  
        "Isn't there always..." Ben said.  
  
        "However, the tunnel collapsed several years ago. That's where you come in, Drimogemon," Megan said, "I need you to dig out the tunnel."  
  
        "I can handle that," Drimogemon said.  
  
        "We also need a diversionary attack. Who will lead the team?" Megan asked.  
  
        "Hagurumon and I will lead the attack," William said.  
  
        "W-w-we will?" Hagurumon said.  
  
        "Good. The rest of us will take the tunnel," Megan said, "We proceed first thing in the morning. Tonight, everyone should get some sleep. We'll need it."  
  
That evening...  
  
        "What are you doing up?" William asked.  
  
        "Couldn't get to sleep," Hagurumon said, "Why are you up?"  
  
        "Same reason," William replied.  
  
        I'm so worried we'll mess up tomorrow," Hagurumon stated, "What if we fail? They'll capture us, and then who knows what they'll do to us!"  
  
"We won't fail," William said.  
  
"How do you know?" Hagurumon said.  
  
"Because we have each other. As long as we're together, we can succeed," William said, "We'd better get some sleep. We'll need it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Hagurumon said, "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Will they succeed? What awaits them at Pixel Castle? Find out in "Digimon: War of the Worlds"! 


	9. The Attack

Digimon: War of the Worlds  
  
"The Attack"  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Are we ready?" William asked.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the Digimon replied.  
  
"Now, we have to wait for the signal," William said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I've dug through the tunnel," Drimogemon said.  
  
"Alright, Let's move," Megan said, "Gekomon, send the signal,"  
  
Suddenly, a loud blare echoed through the air.  
  
"That's the signal! We attack now!" William said.  
  
"Let's move quickly," Megan said, "We need to get inside as soon as possible,"  
  
"Attack!" William said.  
  
The Digimon charged towards the castle.  
  
"There are the Devidramon! Attack!"  
  
"Spinning Needle!  
  
"Petri-Fire!"  
  
"Solar Ray!"  
  
The attacks hit the Digimon, destroying them.  
  
"Here come more!" William said, "Split up! We need to try to get inside. Bring down as many Digimon as possible!"  
  
"We're almost there!" Megan said, "There's the door!" She pointed to a large brick wall.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we get through it?" Ben asked.  
  
Megan pushed a stone. The wall slowly opened.  
  
"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM," Guardromon said.  
  
"We have to get past them! Keep fighting!" William said.  
  
"It's a trap!"  
  
Suddenly waves of Devidramon flew into the tunnels, surrounding them!  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. The Trap

Digimon: War of the Worlds  
  
"The Trap"  
  
"Protect the Mistress!" the Digimon yelled.  
  
They franticly fought off the Devidramon. After destroying several of them, the Devidramon retreated.  
  
"Chickens," J.J. said.  
  
"What do we do now, Megan?" Jaime asked, "Megan? Where are you?"  
  
"She's been captured! We must rescue her!" Centarumon said.  
  
"We should help the others attacking the castle," Ben said, "We might be able to save her,"  
  
Why don't we go in this way?" Tyrannomon asked.  
  
"Because they know about the secret passage! If we attack from the outside, we may win!" Ben said.  
  
"Let's go then," Tyrannomon said.  
  
As they left, one of the Digimon, crept into the castle.  
  
"Let me go!" Megan yelled. The Devidramon carried her into the throne room. Sitting on the throne was Knightmon, a Digimon covered in armor.  
  
"So, you're the one that has given me so much trouble," Knightmon said, "I'm impressed."  
  
"Who are you?" Megan asked.  
  
"I am one of the Evil Master's Generals, Knightmon. You can't stop us. You're outnumbered."  
  
"We CAN win. And we will!" Megan stated.  
  
"I beg to differ. You will be destroyed, then I will destroy your rebellion. Farewell, Empress." He pulled one of his blades out of its sheath.  
  
"Goodbye." He swung the blade back.  
  
"Rain of Pollen!"  
  
An attack distracted Knightmon. The blade missed Megan by inches.  
  
"Grr.who are you!" Knightmon roared.  
  
"My name's Floramon, and don't you forget it!" Floramon said, "I may not be Rosemon anymore, but I can still fight!"  
  
"Heh. I'll destroy you too!" He swung his blade towards Floramon.  
  
"Floramon, no!" Megan said. Suddenly, her Digivice glowed.  
  
Floramon Digivolve to.Kiwimon!"  
  
To Be continued. 


	11. Ultimate Determination

Digimon: War of the Worlds  
  
"Ultimate Determination"  
  
"She's...my Digimon!' Megan exclaimed.  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
Kiwimon attacked Knightmon. Her attack knocked him  
  
backwards.  
  
"Ha! Take this! Berserk sword!"  
  
The attack knocked Kiwimon down. Determined to save Megan, she attacks again.  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
The attack doesn't even faze him.  
  
"Berserk Sword!"  
  
Again, Kiwimon fell to the ground.  
  
"You're beaten. I'm too powerful," Knightmon said.  
  
Suddenly, the windows in the throne room shattered!  
  
Several Digimon Flew inside, including Guardromon and William.  
  
"Who are you?" William asked.  
  
"I am Knightmon," He said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm William, A Digidestined. We're here to take back this castle, so I'd suggest you leave."  
  
"I won't,"  
  
"Then we fight," William said, "Attack!"  
  
The Digimon clashed. Guardromon and William quickly freed Megan, and ran towards Knightmon.  
  
"GREANADE DESTROYER!" Guardromon rockets impacted into Knightmon, knocking him backwards.  
  
Grr! Berserk Sword!" His blade slashed Guardromon, injuring him. He struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Guardromon! You have to get up! Keep fighting!" William said.  
  
"Face it, you've lost. Give up!" Knightmon said.  
  
"If I give up, we will lose! I will never give up!" suddenly, a symbol appeared on his Digivice.  
  
"What's this.?" He wondered.  
  
The Digivice began to glow.  
  
"GUARDROMON Digivolve to...Gigadramon!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Noble Cause

Digimon: Digital Realm  
  
"Noble Cause"  
  
Gigadramon crashed through the roof.  
  
"Get him!" William said.  
  
Knightmon jumped onto the roof.  
  
"So you want to fight, eh," Knightmon said, "Bring it on!"  
  
"Darkside Attack!" Gigadramon launched several missiles at Knightmon. They hit him and exploded.  
  
"Grr!" Knightmon said, "Berserk Sword!"  
  
Knightmon threw a knife at Gigadramon. The blade missed him by inches.  
  
"Gigabyte Wing!"  
  
Lasers shot from his wings and blasted Knightmon. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I can't...lose!" Knightmon said, "The evil master will never forgive me. It would be better to die here than to die by the hand of the evil master."  
  
"Join us! You can find a job to do here!" William said.  
  
"Join you? No," Knightmon said.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because I have lost my honor. There is no greater loss than my honor."  
  
"Why not fight for a new honor! Join us!"  
  
"How can you possibly understand.you can't understand."  
  
"How can you have any honor? You want to die just so you can run away! You coward!"  
  
"How dare.you're right. Maybe I CAN have a new honor. Devidramon, cease the attack!"  
  
That evening...  
  
"We have victory!" Megan said. A loud cheer rose up from the Digimon.  
  
"I would like to thank the other Digidestined for their help. I also thank my Digimon, Floramon." She gestured towards the other Digidestined.  
  
"Unfortunately, the fight has just begun. The other islands are still under the Evil Master's control. We cannot rest until all of the islands are freed," Megan said. "Knightmon, your duty is to protect this island. The entire guard is at your disposal."  
  
"Understood," Knightmon answered.  
  
"The Digidestined, including myself, will try to liberate the other islands," Megan stated, "We need a ship."  
  
"May we be of service?" a PlatinumSukamon said. "My ship is fast and there's plenty of room."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust then? They're pirates!" Floramon whispered.  
  
"...Sukamon, Thank you. I accept your offer." Megan said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
CAN Sukamon be trusted? Or Knightmon, for that matter? Find out in "Digimon: Digital Realm! 


End file.
